


Love isn't easy.

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-30 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: “Love isn’t easy. Especially the really good kind. It’s difficult, and you’ll want to rip your hair out just as many days as you’ll feel the wind at your back. But it’s worth it. It’s worth fighting for. Don’t let what isn’t real blind you from what is. Life isn’t perfect, we sure as shit aren’t perfect, so why should we expect love to be?” ― Nicole Williams, ClashBased on a very long running roleplay between myself and snxckles over a year ago. We really enjoyed doing it and it led to us both falling completely in love with some of our OCs and this is a result of me getting sick of nobody else loving them as much as we do! Enjoy!





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snxckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxckles/gifts).

Mick watched as his friend paced the length of the room, nerves obvious from the sweat dripping down his forehead. “Arthur, mate, if you continue that pacing, you’ll wear out the floorboards. It’ll be fine.” Mick wasn’t sure whether he was lying more to Ketch or himself. Of course, it wouldn’t be fine, he was going to be an absolute wreck as soon as this thing was over. He already hated being apart from Arthur and now he would have to stand back and watch Arthur embrace married life, with some woman.

“Yeah, sure, totally fine.” Ketch replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice and continued to pace anxiously.

“Art-listen.” Mick moved in front of him, in an attempt to stop the pacing and calm his best friend down. “I know this must be hell for you and believe me I’d stop it if I could. I would go up to that alter and smash the whole fucking bible onto Hess’ toad head.” Mick barely realised how much he’d let his verbal filter drop before it was too late to put it back. He just hoped he could stop himself before he said anything that would make Ketch resent him forever. “I’m sorry mate, but… this is real… I’ll be here though, I’m not gonna let you go down that easily.”

“I just… I always imagined that if I ever got married it would be to someone else.” Ketch sighed. “Someone I loved… If I could tell that person, do you think I should? Or would it only make things worse either way?”

Mick felt his heart sink. Who could this be? Toni? Most likely. “Listen Art… I’m not gonna lie to you and say that everything’s gonna be fine. We both know it’s not. All I can tell you is…well the most cliché thing ever, but, follow your heart.” Mick took a moment to fix his friend’s bowtie, relishing in the opportunity to be closer, before moving back.

Ketch nodded. Mick was right. He knew he’d get into serious trouble for this, even more so if the person in question didn’t feel the same way. At this stage though he had nothing left to lose. Stepping forward, he grabbed Mick by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Whatever happened, he needed to know what kissing Mick felt like, just once.

When Mick felt Arthur’s, lips make contact with his, he felt a whole new level of electricity rushing through him. This feeling washing over him felt so shocking yet so blissful. It took a good few moments before Mick’s brain registered what was going on and once he did, oh boy, he was gone. He couldn’t believe what was happening and yet he found himself melting into Arthur’s touch, dazed as ever from the adrenaline rush.

They both knew they should stop. Ketch should be getting married; he should already be at the front of the church. Arthur moved one hand down to the small of Mick’s back whilst the other moved to tangle in his hair. They knew someone could come looking for them soon, and if found Ketch would be executed for insubordination, but that just added to the thrill. Mick was completely lost in Arthur’s touch, so lost that he didn’t hear the disgusted scoff from their so called ‘foster mother’ in the doorway.

They were brought back to reality when Ketch felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to his temple. “Mick.” He breathed, just loud enough to draw the other man’s attention to the firearm in Hess’ hand.

Mick moved to wrestle the gun away and felt a sharp pain in his rib. He’d been shot. As he held onto his side, barely able to see through his tears, he managed to ram into the old hag knocking the gun out of her grasp.

Ketch picked up the gun, rushing to Mick’s side. He tried desperately to stem the blood flow and didn’t even notice Hess getting to her feet. “Now look what you’ve done.” She sneered. “Now he’s going to die and it’s all your fault. Unless you do as you are told.”

Mick couldn’t do more than mutter, “Don’t…” before he started coughing up the blood that was gathering in his throat and mouth. He didn’t remember when exactly, but soon after that he felt his world turn black.

Ketch knew Mick couldn’t survive much longer without medical attention, so he took the risk. “Anything, please. I’ll do anything.” Hess nodded her satisfaction. Calling in two guards, she had one take Mick to the hospital and the other escort Ketch to the alter. His punishment could wait, she wanted him married before she killed him.

When Mick woke up hours later, it was to the sound of whirring machines and the sterile smell of medicine. If it were anyone else in his place they’d be sort of uncomfortable and disgusted, yet Mick visited this place so much as a kid it grew on him like a second home. Soon enough he remembered the events from before. “Ketch- “he gasped, looking around. He hoped he would be there, looking concerned at the edge of his bed. But he wasn’t, that meant only one thing. Ketch took the deal.

Mick went to sit up and leave as fast as he could, but upon moving he felt a dull pain in the left side of his torso and fell back onto the bed. Arthur was in danger, he knew it. He couldn’t let Arthur pay the price, not when it was all his fault*. He forced himself out of bed, swallowing down a scream. Now he just had to get past security. It was easier than he expected ** and for Arthur he had to make it work.

* * *

*Not that any reasonable person would believe it actually was Mick’s fault, but under the circumstances Mick could be forgiven for not being reasonable.

**It only involved one unconscious doctor, a set of stolen clothed and a walking stick. He didn’t need the walking stick, but it never hurt to be prepared.


	2. Dog days

The ceremony was short, Hess made sure of that. She didn’t want to allow him any longer to find an escape than necessary. At the end of the ceremony his bride Vanessa Hess, now Ketch he supposed, took great pleasure in shoving her tongue down his throat and slipping a hand under his shirt. Normally he would have tried to fight her off, but he would take whatever they gave, as long as Mick was safe*.

Ketch wasn’t completely sure what Hess’ plan was, although he was sure that his family fortune was involved somewhere. He knew they wouldn’t want him dead right away, they’d want to make him suffer and ensure his wife was pregnant** before they killed him. He wasn’t exactly surprised, so much as disappointed, when he found himself chained in the dungeon at his ancestral home. He knew what was left of his life would be torturous at best, but it was worth it to know that Mick would have a rest of his life. Mick was safe and that was the only thing that mattered.

Ketch looked up as he heard a key in the door lock. Vanessa entered the room with a knife in her hand. “I can’t believe you cheated on me. Right before our wedding too.” She knelt down in front of him and ran a hand under his shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. Ketch could see in her eyes what she was thinking. She was imagining carving him up, cutting every inch of skin until none was left. She brought the knife closer, bringing it dangerously close to his eye. “I’ll start with your face. Then your precious boyfriend won’t even want to look at you. It’ll be a shame though. Your face is very pretty.”

Before she could make another move, the door crashed open. Mick, limping and panting heavily, was pretty sure he was bleeding internally*** but that didn’t matter. The sound made Vanessa jump, making her drop the gun. It bounced off Ketch’s cheek **** and into his lap. Arthur tried to move and help Mick but the chains dragged him back down.

Mick reached for the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, in this case a crowbar, and advanced on Vanessa. If not for the morphine he might well have been dead if the clammy skin and dreamy gaze was anything to go by.

Unfortunately, Mick’s condition allowed Vanessa a sizable advantage. She retrieved the knife from Ketch’s lap and pressed it menacingly against her husband’s throat. “Don’t even think about it Mr Davies. This cell is awfully drab don’t you think? Maybe we should redecorate, I’m thinking blood red.” Despite the situation, Ketch couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Don’t hurt him-please!” Mick begged, the panic in his voice obvious. “I’ll do anything just please put the knife down. That’s all I ask.”

Vanessa considered that for a moment. In truth she only planned to use the threat as a way to make Mick back off but he could definitely be useful. Particularly when it came to keeping her husband in line. That decided, she eyed up the other set of shackles in the cell. “Sit over there and put those on” She ordered.

“Don’t Mick-“ Arthur’s protestations were cut off by the knife being dug further into his throat. Not far, just enough for a single drop of blood to trickle down his neck and stain his collar.

Mick did as he was told and when Vanessa was sure that he was tightly strapped in, she pocketed the knife. Once it was safely stowed away, she grabbed Ketch by the hair. She forced his head back and gave him a bruising kiss. It was a show of power. She wanted to show Mick that the man he loved was hers now. She could use him however she wanted. Something she took great pleasure in demonstrating as she forced Ketch to consummate their marriage there and then.

Mick could only watch in horror as she used and abused him, before leaving them alone. Trapped in a cell together. “I’m so sorry Arthur… I…” Mick trailed off when he saw a bobby pin on the floor. That’s when he had an idea, he could use it to pick the locks and get Ketch out of there.

Ketch didn’t even notice Mick was there anymore, he was in such a state of shock. On the one hand, what had happened to him was bad enough in it’s own right, but for Mick to be there and see it all happen. That was enough to push him over the edge. Normally he would have fought back, done anything to stop what happened to him, but he couldn’t risk Mick. Not ever.

Getting increasingly concerned about Arthur, Mick stumbled through picking the lock and rushed to his side. “Hold on Art-“ He tried to comfort him as he started to work on the locks keeping Arthur bound. Once he finished he pulled the man into his arms. “I’m here Arthur, she won’t hurt you again I promise…”

Arthur clung to Mick tightly. He tried really hard to get his breathing and shaking under control. Despite his best efforts to keep his normal walls in place, this was all just far too much. “I’m so sorry Mick.” He mumbled into the other man’s shoulder as he clung to him like a lifeline.

Mick held onto him before leaning down and pressing a small kiss on top of Arthur’s head. “Shh… You’re okay…” he whispered. After a few moments Mick figured they had to move. He helped Arthur towards the dungeon door and picked the lock.

Once out in the garden Mick heard the sound of hounds following them. He shoved Arthur through a gap in the fence and led them away from him as quickly as he could. Arthur, a little startled by this development, was at least now in his comfort zone*****. Finding the nearest security guard, he deftly managed to knock him out and steal his gun.

It was easy enough to shoot one of the dogs through the fence. In another situation he might have felt guilty, but he knew how the dogs were treated. Death would be a kindness******.

* * *

*He wasn’t willing to admit to himself that even if that weren’t the case, he couldn’t have escaped the cuffs that were being tightly fastened to his wrists.

**That was the only reason he was chosen as Vanessa’s husband anyway. They wanted to ensure her child was the purest legacy possible and born into a family with many generations within their ranks. Ketch’s ancestry in the Men of Letters went back as far as Jack Ketch who used his career as an executioner to kill monsters. The family career had changed little since then. That was what Hess had chosen for her grandchild and it would definitely help by the fact that her daughter found him attractive, very attractive.

***It’s worth noting at this point that Mick was, in fact, a drama queen. What he was convinced was internal bleeding was little more than a bad stitch.

****Luckily it had been blunted to cause maximum pain, as a result it left nothing more than a small cut on his cheek.

*****As far as a long string of disasters could be within one’s comfort zone.

******However, it would later transpire that he didn’t in fact kill the dog. The shot roused the attention of one of the neighbours and they called the police. The dogs were taken away and each found a lovely home with loving families. The dog who was shot always had a bit of a limp but spent the rest of his days as a therapy animal to a little boy who also had a bad leg. They were both very happy.


	3. Where to now?

“Where to now?” Arthur asked, panting as he leaned against a tree in the woods where they took cover. “We can’t go back to either of our places, that’s the first place they would look…” Arthur paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. “I think I know where we could go, but I’d need you to trust me.”

“Always.” Mick told him with a smile. “So, was that the Ketch family home?” Mick asked, following Ketch and trying to offer a distraction.

“Yes, that was where my siblings and I grew up.” Ketch took Mick’s hand and pondered their next move. He had a… contact that he thought would be happy to put them up on no notice. The only problem being, they lived in Ireland. He soon decided their best bet was to steal a car and get a ferry. He didn’t want to risk the security*.

Mick looked down at their hands and give a slight reassuring squeeze. They made it out alive. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

Ketch gave Mick’s hand a gentle tug and lead him through the forest, towards the road. The less attention they drew the better, so they decided to hitchhike rather than stealing a car. Ketch stayed very quiet for most of the trip but by the time they were sat on the ferry he was visibly nervous.

Mick watched the expression on his friend’s face turn from fine to visibly distraught. He took this moment to step up and try to comfort Arthur by wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “We’ll be fine, whatever happens. We’ll get through this, okay?” He rubbed the man’s back gently trying to calm him down.

Ketch took a deep breath, he knew Mick was right. He knew it would be alright, but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of welcome they would receive. He hoped they’d be welcomed with open arms, but honestly? It had been so long and things were left so badly last time that it was anyone’s guess. Arthur decided to try and distract himself and took advantage of the close proximity to kiss Mick.

He melted into the kiss, moving his hand so he could thread his fingers through Arthur’s hair. He could never dream of this day becoming reality but here he was, kissing his childhood love.

Just as Ketch moved to deepen the kiss, they were interrupted by the captain’s announcement. They’d just docked. Ketch growled in frustration but forced himself to pull away from Mick. “We should go. The house is only ten minutes from here. Assuming he’s still living there…”

Mick was rather annoyed at the captain but got up and followed Ketch off the ferry. He was still clueless as to where they were headed but followed him without question as Arthur led him through the idyllic market place of the small town they found themselves in. He had forgotten it would be market day. He took Mick’s hand in his to make sure they wouldn’t be separated in the crowd.

Mick held onto Arthur’s hand as he looked around. The place seemed nice and he could definitely get used to living here.

Ketch continued to lead the way. As they reached the edge of the busy market, Ketch ended up on the floor as he walked into someone. The other man also got knocked over, sending his shopping flying. He looked just like Arthur. Except where Arthur was clean shaven, Alexander had grown a beard. Where Ketch always straightened his hair, Alexander seemed to embrace their natural untameable curls. Alex looked very confused as he asked. “Arthur? What are you doing here?”

* * *

*He would also have needed to go back to the house and get the fake passports he had made up for just this eventuality.


	4. A new beginning?

Mick looked extremely bewildered as he watched the men in front of him. Two Arthurs in the same place, he was pretty sure this was either a wet dream or his imagination was in overdrive. It took a moment for the other, more likely option to occur. “You have a twin?”

“Yes. I do, Mick this is my brother Alexander.” Alex waved at Mick from his position on the floor, making no attempt to try and get up. Arthur seemed to consider something before adding. “You did know each other from Kendricks.”

“We did?” Mick looked puzzled. “Then why don’t I remember him?”

“When he ran away and left the Men of Letters they chose to wipe him from the memories of everyone closest to him. That way they wouldn’t have to admit they had failed to control him.

“Still don’t get why they didn’t wipe your memory Art.” Alex mumbled as he started picking up the groceries nearest to where he was sat, putting them back in the carrier bag* in his hand.

“Because they hoped that one day they could make me kill you, to do that I would need to remember you existed. Not to mention our lives were so entwined up to that point they would have had to delete everything from birth up to that moment.”

“Well it seems like rebellion runs in your family then.” Mick commented as he offered Alex a hand and helped him up. “We’re on the run ourselves?”

“What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?” Alex asked, noticing for the first time that Arthur was wearing a wedding ring and Mick wasn’t**.

“Quite some mess mate, we’d love to tell you about it over a nice warm cuppa.” Mick replied, flashing Alex a grin. He helped Arthur up and they headed back to Alex’s place.

Alex lived in a little cottage on the edge of the town, it had a beautifully kept front garden and a thatched roof that topped walls made of rough stone. Alex unlocked the front door and headed straight for the kitchen to put the kettle on and put away his shopping. Meanwhile, Arthur showed Mick through to the living room where they both sat on Alex’s tatty button back sofa.

“How are you feeling?” Mick asked. He couldn’t be sure just how bad things had been with Vanessa and didn’t know where to really start.

“I’m fine Mick, don’t worry about me.” In truth he was anything but fine. Mick only knew about what he had seen and the last thing Arthur wanted to do was talk about what happened. Particularly not when Alex could walk in at any time. Alex didn’t need to know what happened, how weak he was.

Mick knew Arthur well enough to recognise the lie for what it was and knew not to push it. “Alright.” He sighed, nodding as he placed a reassuring hand on Ketch’s knee.

Ketch placed his own hand over Mick’s and Alex brought through their cups of tea. He went to fetch his own before settling in the squashy armchair opposite. “What do you want to tell me?” He asked, knowing they were unlikely to tell him everything. He didn’t want to know everything anyway, just enough to be able to help.

“The evil toad is set on a path to ruin our lives once and for all.” Mick started. “She forced your brother into an arranged marriage with her daughter. Before the ceremony… something happened and we broke the code. She was going to kill us both but I got shot and Arthur got stuck in a bloody dungeon. Luckily we managed to escape and now we’re here.” He explained trying to keep it as short as possible.

“Wow…” Alex paused for a moment, trying to process everything he was just told. “I must admit, I’m not surprised about Vanessa. They always did want the family fortune.” Alex thought before continuing. “Your lives don’t have to be ruined you know. You’re welcome to stay here. You could both be normal, normal lives and normal jobs. I’ll help you with anything you need.”

“Wait, that’s actually possible?” Mick asked, sitting up. Alex suddenly had his full attention.

“There are no Men of Letters in Ireland. Haven’t been for a very long time. They have no jurisdiction or interest. You could have any job you want. Personally, I work at a local primary school.” Alex explained, as if he hadn’t just flipped Mick’s world on it’s head. “This doesn’t have to be the end, it can be a great chance at a new beginning.”

Mick looked towards Arthur, a look of pure amazement on his face. “D’you hear that Art? We don’t have to run anymore.”

Ketch had already known they’d be safe there, but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he saw how happy it made Mick. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Any idea what you want to do? Maybe I could put a word in.” Alex suggested, taking a sip of his now cooler tea.

“Maybe you could go back to school.” Arthur suggested. “I remember you saying you wanted to be a Doctor when you were younger.”

“I’ve always sort of wanted to write… maybe teach? Something of the sort, perhaps I could paint too? I don’t know-“ Mick broke into a grin. “There’s so many things I want to do.” He looked over at Arthur. “Didn’t you catch butterflies when we started at Kendricks?” Mick laughed.

Arthur laughed as well. “Shame I can’t really make a career out of that.” In truth, Ketch was trying to avoid thinking about the future. The Men of Letters were so eager to train him as a killer, that’s all he knew how to do. He had no marketable skills and no prospects. He didn’t want to put a dampener on Mick’s excitement though so he’d discuss his concerns with his brother later.

* * *

*It was the kind of translucent blue carrier bag that seem to come from nowhere. Nobody seems to make them and no shops seem to use them. They just appear at Market stalls and car boot sales, the previous owners having procured it from a Market or car boot themselves.

**They had tried to remove it several times on the ferry*** but it wouldn’t budge. They later found out that it had been enchanted. The only way it would come off was if Vanessa died or he cut his finger off. He was understandably reluctant to do the latter.

***Arthur rather liked the idea of throwing it in the sea


	5. Heart to Heart

That night, Mick wondered whether it would be a good idea for him to share a bed with Arthur*. He was so worried about Arthur’s mental state that he didn’t want to go to bed. He decided to go for a walk in order to burn off some of this nervous energy.

When he got back, Ketch was still up in the kitchen. He was drinking his 6th cup of coffee**. His thoughts were a whirlwind. Whatever he tried to think about, his thoughts always came back to Vanessa. Her touching him. Her kissing him. Her… He could still feel Hess’ gaze as she watched her daughter force herself on her new husband. He shuddered as he remembered.

“Arthur?” Mick asked, concern washing over him at the sight of the tired and distressed looking Ketch.

Ketch looked up from the mug in his hands and gave Mick a half-hearted smile. “Hey Mick. What are you still doing up?”

“Never mind that. You look terrible. What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to sit across from Arthur. “I’m here to listen.”

“It doesn’t matter… it’s stupid and really my own fault anyway.” Ketch couldn’t decide if he wanted to tell Mick what he was thinking or not. He knew he didn’t want to lie to him so decided he would talk. He would talk if Mick kept pushing, asked the right questions. Then he would talk to Mick about what happened.

“Look Art… I don’t want to push you or anything… but I really care about you and it breaks my heart to see you like this. Please, if you can, will you please tell me what’s going on?” He asked, reaching across to place his hand on the other man’s.

“I just, I can’t get what happened with Vanessa out of my head. That’s all.” He admitted, feeling awkward about saying that to Mick. He could still remember the look on Mick’s face in the cell when he realised what was happening, didn’t think he’d ever forget. He had looked disgusted, but with Ketch’s current frame of mind, he’d convinced himself it was with him. Not with what Vanessa was doing.

Mick frowned and moved to sit next to Ketch. He pulled Arthur into a tight embrace, in an attempt to protect him from the dark thoughts clouding him. “None of that was your fault.” Mick told him gently. “If I could, I would tear that bitch apart piece by piece. What she did was disgusting and inhumane. If I ever get the chance, I will slaughter her myself.” Mick didn’t even notice the tears spilling down his cheeks as he held him close. “I’m so sorry Arthur, you should never have experienced that. You deserve so much better.”

Ketch accepted the embrace for only a moment, pulling away and feeling like he didn’t deserve any of Mick’s sympathy. “I really don’t. In our time in that organisation, I hurt and killed so many people. I got exactly what I deserved. If anything I got off lightly. I deserve to have been stuck in that cell with Vanessa… and I certainly don’t deserve you. I’m just too selfish to give you up.”

If Ketch hadn’t already been hurt enough, Mick would have slapped him for that. “Arthur, you were under their spell. What you did was beyond your control. You were never a child, none of us were. You didn’t choose this life it was forced upon you. What happened with Vanessa shouldn’t happen to anyone, least of all you. You DO NOT deserve to be treated that way. You might not believe that but trust me, I would die to prove it. You deserve happiness like any other human in the world. You deserve to laugh. You deserve to love. You deserve to live. You’re human.”

Ketch felt tears welling up in his eyes. Nobody had ever told him anything like that before. His whole life he was told everything was his fault, he deserved everything that happened to him. Mick was the first person to tell him that he deserved better. He still didn’t believe it and didn’t think he ever would, but just the fact that Mick believed it was enough for the moment.

“I believe in Arthur Ketch.” Mick smiled, holding him close once again. “So let me love you, and I will love you enough for the both of us until you can learn to love yourself.”

Ketch nodded, burying his face in the crook of Mick’s neck and clutching him close. He still hated himself. Even though he felt safe in Mick’s arms, he couldn’t get what happened to Vanessa out of his head.

“I can sedate you with a spell if you want, it could help get rid of those thoughts.” Mick suggested.

“Only temporarily.”

“Well, while you sleep I’ll try and find a more permanent solution, hm?” Mick suggested.

“No, I can’t ask you to do that. You were shot remember, you need to sleep. You need to rest if you want any chance of recovery.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to insist,” Mick shrugged before getting up. “I’ll be back in 5-10 minutes. You should probably lay off the coffee.”

Ketch pushed his coffee away. I’ll only sleep if you will. After everything I went through to get you medical attention, I refuse to allow you to die because you were too stubborn to look after yourself.” He knew that was a low blow but he needed to get his point across, make sure Mick understood that if he didn’t look after himself then it would hurt Ketch too.

* * *

*Arthur was being rather clingy but at the same time, nightmares could be caused by the close proximity of another person in bed with him. Alex only had the one spare room with a double bed, the only other option being a pull out sofa bed in the study.

**He had come to the conclusion that sleep was a very bad idea and caffeine was going to be his friend that night.


	6. Flashback

Soon after, they went up to bed. Arthur fell asleep quickly, but Mick stayed up for a while longer to make sure he was alright.

“love you Mick.” Arthur mumbled into his pillow.

Mick stared at him for a moment. He’d never heard those words come out of Arthur’s mouth before, aimed at anyone. Not even Alex. “I love you too.” Mick whispered to him. “I’ve loved you since that day in the lunch hall.”

_Mick had always been an outcast at Kendricks. All the other children came from wealthy families, were legacies. But Mick, Mick was just a “street rat”. The only person who had ever been able to see past it was Timothy but with him now gone Mick felt like the world was against him._

_The day in question started rough for both of them* and by the time lunch rolled around, most of the school were feeling rather tense. Arthur had just joined the queue for food when he noticed a crowd in the corner of the room. Not liking the look of it, he went to investigate._

_What he found was Mick, surrounded by larger boys. He was currently trying to get his shoe and lunch box back as they threw them over his head. Those that weren’t involved in playing keep away with his possessions were hitting Mick with their own lunch boxes. “Scram rat boy.” One of the boys laughed. “You’re nothing but trash, brought in by accident. The only thing you’re good for is cannon fodder.” _

_“That’s enough.” Ketch snapped. Some of the boys around the edges of the group backed off, but the boys that hit Mick and the ringleader remained. “What makes you think you’re any more worthy than he is Perkins? Last I heard, you failed the basic aptitude test. The only reason you’re here is a few backhanders from Daddy.”_

_The rest of the crowd laughed whilst Perkins looked ready to kill. Mick was on the floor trying to wipe the blood from his nose as he watched Ketch. Arthur had saved him. As Perkins took a step forward to punch Ketch, Mick grabbed his leg causing the bully to fall face first and lose a tooth on the ground._

_When Perkins got back to his feet, Ketch floored him again with a single blow. Ketch helped Mick tend to his cuts and bruises whilst everyone else gave them a wide berth. That was the day that everyone learned, never mess with Mick Davies or you’d end up facing the fury of Arthur Ketch._

_*It was the day of the final assessment for Mick. For Arthur it was the day that Alex had left and Arthur had been punished for letting him go. They didn’t do anything that could physically damage him (being one of their best students had its advantages) but what they had done hadn’t been fun._


End file.
